The New Year's Party (part 1)
by KittyKat2
Summary: Um.well T.k., Davis, and Ken get in a fight over


A/N: Hey people!!!!!!!! Ok I can't change my author name but I'm going to sign it in a different way but I'm going to put  
my real or old one in ( )'s!! I hope and wish everyone a happy new year!!!! I'm starting to write about Sailor Moon and   
other stuff but this is going to be about Digmon! ^-^ -Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!!!!! Ahem or any of the songs   
that might be in this fic or any other ones!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem, Enjoy! =^-^= (that thing is my little kitty face!)  
  
"The New Year Party"   
  
"So Kari, lil' sis are you going to the New Year's Eve party to celebrate the new year at twelve 'o' clock tomorrow? Well I  
mean your coming to the party and wait for the new year to come, right?"  
  
"Yes, of course!"  
  
"Oh ok great! What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Uh...........I don't know, what about you?"  
  
"Good question! Uh.....Um..........Well...........Hmmmmmm"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Exactly what?"  
  
"We have nothing to wear"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"What's the matter little bro?"  
  
"I need a tux for the party to impress Sora!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I think we have a major clothes problem!!!!!"  
  
"No kidding Kristy!"  
  
"Well I guess we can go back to that "Specail Ocassions" store at the mall"  
  
"Yeah that's a great idea! Hey Tai wanna come?"  
  
"Well that depends Kari do they have top designer tux and suits there?"  
  
"MMmmm Hmmmmm!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok I'm there"  
Riinnnnnnnnnngggggg Riiiiiiiiiinnnggg Riiinnnnggg  
  
"Helllo?"  
  
"Hey Babe listen the guys and I need a tux for the party tomorrow do you know where we can find some top quality ones?"  
  
"Mmmm hmmmm"  
  
"Where hon?"  
  
"Well Tai, Kari and I were on our way to a special occasions store at the mall, where we found our clothes for that date  
one time, wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah sure all of us digdestined can go together"  
  
"Hey that's a great idea"  
  
Kari-"Speaking of great idea Kristy, the rest of the girls are here!"  
  
"Ok hey Matt the girls just came, we'll all meet you at your house! -k-?"  
  
"Yeah sure babe"  
  
"See ya bye"  
  
"Bye hon. Ok girls grab your purses or mini backpacks or whatever we're going to go to meet the rest of the guys at Matt's house and go to pick out our evening gowns while they look for their tux, got that?"  
  
All-"Mmmmm Hmmmm!"  
  
"Ok hop in the car"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Knock Knock Knock  
  
"Huh? Oh hey baby"(kiss)  
  
"Hey Matt is everyone here?"  
  
"Yep we're all set to go, uh we don't have a ride, my dad's at work with my car, we had a bet over something and he won   
so I said he can borrow my car  
  
"That's ok I have my car"  
  
"But we won't all fit"  
  
"Joe has his"  
  
"By the way where is he?"  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys, my dad gave me a crash course on driving my new Mercedes"  
  
Davis-"Whoa you have a Mercedes?"  
  
"Yep, I've been saving up my allowence"  
  
"Since when did you start?"  
  
"Since I stared getting allowances"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Kristy-"Ok thank God you made it Joe now let's go"  
  
"T.k.-"Can I sit by you Kari?"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Huh? No way I'm going to sit by her this time T.U!!"  
  
"Shut up Davis and the name's T.k T.k!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahh Whatever T.H"  
  
"T.k. you idiot is that hard to say T.k.!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kristy-"Eh heh heh Kari, why don't you go in my car little sis, save you some trouble sitting between them!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Look Davis I'm the one who's dating her!"  
  
"Well yeah so?................."  
  
"Ah hah I got you"  
  
Cody-"Will you two cut it out?"  
  
Both-"STAY OUT OF THIS!" (poor little Cody started to cry)  
  
Kristy-"C'mon Cody you can come with us girls we have just enough room for one more person, besides you'll be better   
off with out them!"  
  
(Cody trying to talk while crying)"I (sniff) was just trying to help!" (crying harder)  
  
"I know just get in and I'll settle it -k-?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"There, there. Kari wipe his tears for him please while I go over there and try to do something!"  
  
"Ok. It's all right Cody don't cry! They must of had a bad morning, things will get better! I promise!"^-^  
  
Kristy-(yelling) "OK LISTEN HERE YOU TWO POMPOUS LITTLE BRATS, I 'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO   
ARGUING ALL THE TIME. DAVIS T.K. IS DATING KARI AND YOU KNOW RIGHT TO NOT INTERFEER!  
AND, YOU MUST SAY T.K.'S NMAE RIGHT! IS THAT CLEAR!!!!! AND BOTH OF YOU BETTER STOP  
BEFORE SOMONE GETS HURT, NOW GO APOLIGIZE TO CODY, YOU TWO MADE HIM CRY WHEN  
YOU TWO WERE BUSY BEING THREE YEAR OLD TODDLERS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes Mam! Geez I hope Matt doesn't marry her!"  
  
"I heard that"  
  
"Uh…Heh heh we're sorry for being so mean and acting likes jerks to you Cody, we didn't mean you hurt your feelings  
or yell at you like that. We're sorry!"  
  
"That's all right" (sniff)  
  
Kari-"There see you'll be fine"  
  
"It's all your fault T.y."  
  
"All my fault you're the one who yelled at him!!!!"  
  
"You did too!!!!" (both arguing at once)  
  
Matt-"Oh boy here we go again"  
  
Kari-"Come to think of it they remind me of you and Tai" (giggles)  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kristy-"Ok people let's just all get in the car and be on our way"  
  
Yolei-"What's happening? Kristy?"  
  
"Well, I believe two spoiled boys are getting into a fight, whoops spoke too soon now Ken's joining in. Well Cody look's  
like you're safe with us"  
  
"Gee thanks, you're like a big sister to me Kristy"  
  
"Aww how sweet of you to say that Cody, come here you can sit in the front with me and I'll be your big sister to you if  
you want"  
  
"Gee thanks a lot, I can use a few pointers on the two well actually three over there"  
  
"No problem Cody, no problem!" ^-^  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Matt-"Whew we made it"  
  
"Yeah hon, that's true but those three didn't!" (they both sighed)  
  
Tai-"Those three still fighting?"  
  
"Yep as usual little bro. Hey Demiveemon, Leafmon, Patamon Come here!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you three do me a small favor?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Ok each of you go to your right full owners and give 'em a bite and we'll see if that stops them!"  
  
"Ok" (bite)  
  
All three boys-"Oww what'd you do that for?"  
  
Kristy-"You three and your silly fights"  
  
T.k.-"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind, lets go already"  
  
Mimi-"Wow I feel like I'm in another world, this place has so many cute dresses and acessories!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Micheal-"Huh? Kristy?"  
  
"Micheal?"  
  
Both-"what are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh heh, I'm looking for a gown for tonight's New Year Eve's party! What about you?"  
  
"I'm looking for a tux"  
  
"You're going to the party too?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Oh well why don't you join the guys over there"  
  
"Oh all right!"  
  
"See ya"  
  
"Lates….Ok I found the perfect dress for me, what do you think Cody?"  
  
"I think it looks nice on you, you should buy it"  
  
"Ok I will. What about you what are you going to wear cody?"  
  
"I don't know, can you pick out something for me?"  
  
"Yeah sure. How 'bout this?"  
  
"Ok I like that!"  
  
"Ok I'll pay for you"  
  
"Gee thanks"  
  
Matt-"All you guys found a tux?"  
  
All-"Yep"  
  
Kristy-"Everyone found something you want or gonna get for the party?"  
  
All-"Yep"  
  
"Do you want a tie Cody?"  
  
"Yeah ok. Gee thanks again"  
  
"No problem Let me e-mail Matt to tell him that were going to go home first since we're all done!"  
  
"Huh? An e-mail"  
  
Dear Matt,  
The girls and I are all done shopping, we're going to go home first. See ya a my house with the rest of the  
group!  
Love,  
Kristy ^-^  
  
Kristy-"Ok everyone done checking out?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Ok let's head back to my house and get ready, we have four hours and we each have to do a separate thing, we can't all  
do the same things at once you know!"  
  
All-"Ok"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Whew I'm so tired, you girls get everything ready I'll be the first in my bathroom to get ready, someone can use the   
other one"  
  
Mimi-"I'll be in there"  
  
Kari-"Hey sis while you two are in the restrooms can I go on the computer?"  
  
"Yeah go ahead"  
  
-thirty mins later-  
  
"Ahh now that felt nice and relaxing"  
  
"Huh? Done already Kristy?"  
  
"Yeah let Cody go in now I'll get the curling irons and stuff"  
  
"Ok"   
  
****************TO BE CONTINUED**********************  
  
So what did you think? It's already 11:00pm so I'll continue this tomorrow on New Year's Day but I wish you all a Happy   
New Year have fun!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Sailor Mini Moon (a.k.a. Sweet Angel Princess)   
  
E-mail me I love getting e-mails or if you have aol instant mess. Find me, my name is ChibeChib. I meant to spell   
ChibiChibi but since it's a chracter name I just spelled it a different way and it's also pernounced a different way, well  
it's pernounced "ChibiChib" Just drop the second I!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!  



End file.
